


假仙

by kalv_419



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M, 架空
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalv_419/pseuds/kalv_419





	假仙

  
【假仙】

“你知道吗，刚刚我在厕所灌……洗澡的时候，突然觉得特别荒唐。我为什么要做这种事？这种让人难为情的事。”  
岳明辉双臂圈着卜凡的脖子，脑门顶脑门，说话间吐出的气儿扫到脸上一片潮热。卜凡不用睁眼都能想到他的可爱的小岳儿像是微醺一样泛红的脸颊和耳尖。

“但是又一想，那是为了你，和你一起……就很高兴。什么尴尬难堪都忘了，心里被你装得满满的。什么都可以，为你做什么都可以。你摸摸——”  
岳明辉翘起屁股向前蹭，让放在那上面的手移到中间的缝里。他感觉到手指探到入口勾了一下，使他不自觉地叹息，然后收紧手臂，嘴唇贴着脸蹭到卜凡耳边。

“我是第一次……轻一点，温柔一点好不好？”

 

  
其实卜凡也不太清楚自己怎么就把到了这个又聪明又漂亮又清纯的大学生，跟做梦似的。  
卜凡的餐馆开业时朋友带了好些人来捧场，岳明辉只是其中一个，那天太忙了，卜凡根本没注意到他。后来才慢慢发现店里经常会来一个白白净净的学生仔，有的时候急吼吼地跑来点一碗鳝鱼面呼噜呼噜吃完就走，或者一碗米饭，切些卤水，再烫一碟小青菜，嘴巴叼着菜一努一努的，漂亮眼睛滴溜溜跟着卜凡转到关店。  
上去搭话时他会像受到惊吓的小动物一样，微微张开嘴巴瞪大眼睛扑闪着睫毛，从下往上地看卜凡。他的睫毛上停了两只小蝴蝶，拍打翅膀时抖落的鳞粉挥发出求爱的费洛蒙。

学生仔有什么不好呢。  
休息日会来店里帮忙，他端不好菜，卜凡又舍不得他白生生粉嫩嫩的手指头泡在水里洗盘子，只好让他坐在收银台数数钱，以前的小弟们来吃饭便会开玩笑叫他老板娘。小岳儿也不恼，听到他们讲荤话会不好意思地在椅子上扭来扭去，拿卜凡给他备着的冰珍奶贴到脸上降温。卜凡从后厨出来压制小弟们的调笑，回身虚虚环抱一下他的小朋友，亲亲他脑瓜顶的小揪揪，岳明辉便会献宝一样举起奶茶给卜凡吸一口。

学生仔课业忙的时候就不来店里了。晚上卜凡回到家被窝暖和和的，给他暖床的人或是在看那些很难K的大部头，或是整个人已经睡得软乎乎了。  
床头亮着一盏小夜灯，照着岳明辉脸上的小绒毛柔和了轮廓，使他融化在这抹黄澄澄的光亮里。整个氛围无比的安宁静谧，是寒夜里的一碗热汤，一张小被子什么的。是以前浪迹江湖时想都不敢想的。

卜凡掀起被子一边，放轻动作侧躺到岳明辉身后。岳明辉喜欢裸睡，卜凡坏心眼地把骑机车回来被风吹得冰冰凉的手伸到他光溜溜的两腿之间，这人果不其然打了个冷颤，用手肘推了推：“唔……好凉……”

“捂捂手嘛。”卜凡亲吻岳明辉红扑扑的耳尖儿。

“嗯……”岳明辉摆动身体拒绝，“……要抱抱你。”

卜凡掐了一把大腿内侧的软肉才拿出手转身平躺下，岳明辉又睡了几息才慢慢地懒懒地翻过身，一只手伸到卜凡脑后垫着，一只手搭在他胸前。眼睛都睁不开了还抻着脖子细细密密地亲吻卜凡的下巴，亲了好几口才反应过来，嫌弃地把他的脸推到一边：“……又没刮胡子，扎死啦。”然后一头扎进卜凡颈窝，粗粗声的打起呼噜。

“我们小岳这么困呀？嗯？那腿这是干嘛呢？”

岳明辉半个身体跨在卜凡身上，小腿抬起来勾着他的大腿，用膝盖顶蹭他的小兄弟。呼噜打得越来越响，手却也不老实了，大拇指隔着T恤按在卜凡乳头上揉擦。

“我先去洗个澡好不好呀。”  
“不好。”  
卜凡准备起身，他的小流氓终于不再装睡，抬起头看着他，手伸到下面拉开拉链，掏出那根东西快速撸动。

“诶呦我这忙了一天浑身油烟味儿……”  
“我就爱闻你这味儿。”

岳明辉凑上前往卜凡嘴里伸入舌头，两人缠到一块互相吮吸。卜凡很喜欢看到纯情的学生仔脸上沾染情欲之后含羞带臊的表情，同时动作又热辣大胆，勾着他的眼睛他的身体。

“我这也没洗手，都不能摸你那儿。小坏蛋准备好了吗，自己搞软了再操你好不好？”

卜凡让岳明辉彻底骑到自己腿上，看着他磨磨蹭蹭的把手伸到屁股后面，手指探入小穴里扣弄，很快便咕啾出水声。卜凡脱掉衣服，解开腰带扒下内裤，被岳明辉撸硬的东西直挺挺的露出来，他从枕头底下摸出安全套和润滑液，假装恶狠狠地瞪了一眼他的小坏蛋，拍了拍他的屁股：“给我戴上。”  
岳明辉咬住下嘴唇，一小块唇肉从他的小虎牙里漏出来。已经伸入三指，只是扩张穴口的括约肌就让他的大腿肌肉微颤，一只手去扶卜凡的肩膀，现在只好岔开腿努力跪住，收回支撑身体的手接下安全套放在嘴边，手嘴并用撕开包装，把套子叼出来再放回手里，指尖掐着储精囊套在卜凡的龟头上慢慢往下撸。卜凡打开润滑液，淋到阴茎上，扬起下巴看岳明辉。

自己的动作总归是温柔小心且不到位的。岳明辉津着鼻子吃下那根，不住吸气。柔软的臀肉沾到冰凉的腰带扣，他扭动屁股，一边适应一边绞着，浅浅地抽动。卜凡却扣住他的腰狠狠往下一按，肉刃抵到深处挤压肠肉。  
“……呃！唔唔……”

卜凡直起身掰扯岳明辉的腿盘到自己身后，把他按在怀里用腰力颠起来，阴茎在穴道里小幅度的疯狂抽动。岳明辉脑袋垫在他肩膀上，牙齿跟着动作磕磕作响：“咬！咬舌头……啦！”  
卜凡把他的狡猾的小兔子放倒在床上，手臂撑在两边，看了半天他摆在外面的舌头也没看到伤口，便噙在自己嘴里用牙齿轻轻地咬。身下方便使力之后阴茎每次都整根抽出再碾着前列腺整根插入，在穴里翻绞。  
岳明辉舌头被卜凡逮住，只能从鼻子里发出阵阵快乐的哼唧。无法吞咽口水无意识地淌出来，粘了两人满脸黏滑。他的身下一片泥泞，穴口红肿酸胀的承受着男人越来越猛烈的抽插。数百下后，卜凡放开他的舌头，扭头叼住他颈侧的皮肤狠嘬，肉棒操进小穴深处，射在了套子里。

岳明辉喘匀气儿后，拍拍趴在他身上起腻的人的后背，然后凑到他耳边小小声的说：“我还、我还没……射呢。”  
“！……我忘了！对不起对不起！”  
“大笨蛋。”  
“小岳，小岳儿……对不起我的小岳，给你口出来好不好？射我嘴里。”

卜凡望着岳明辉因为情动红扑扑的小脸和水汪汪的眼睛，就忍不住要为他献上最好的一切。  
他的学生仔，乖巧纯情的，有时候有点狡猾的岳明辉，小岳儿，就应该得到他的照顾，他的爱情，他的掏心掏肺。

 

 

 

 

 

 

（只想看软甜小岳儿现在跑还来得及）

 

 

  
“岳明辉！”

岳明辉头都不抬，继续盯着屏幕操作手柄。

房间里各种型号的哑铃随意丢弃着，卜凡气冲冲地跑过来还被绊了一跤。

“岳明辉你看我！”

“我看你！我看你！我看你我游戏都死了！”

“你怎么又把内裤乱丢！我老天我从洗衣机下面勾出来的你知道吗！”

“不！是！我！”

岳明辉站起来抻着脖子和卜凡对吼。

“真不是我！是你上次！把我按洗衣机上￥*&……&%￥%#￥@那次！不怪我！”

“你都记得你怎么不拿出来！”

“我拿出来我都自己干了还要你干嘛！”

卜凡本来就嘴笨，混江湖的时候讲究撸起袖子就是干，现在讲理讲不过男朋友，不讲理耍赖也赖不过他，气得说不出话，气得把不听话的男朋友掀翻，恶狠狠地揍他的屁股。

“你这个小坏蛋小骗子！”

 

 

  
【完】


End file.
